broken 30 kisses
by thriving-nights
Summary: Byauya x Ichigo Only a few from the 30 kisses community. Perhaps in the future I'll finish it. Rated T for now. Later on that most likly won't stay.
1. 10

**10**

* * *

In 10 heartbeats. In 10 heartbeats most anything can happen. Urahura taught him that. Kenpachi enforced it. Now Ichigo expected anything. Swords coming from the ground. Sure. The exhilaration of first employing Bankai. Why not? Facing his greatest opponent yet. Fine. So prepared that even the teasing kiss to his left earlobe by the 6th division captain did not distract from the battle but instead from his opinion of the seemingly cold man.

* * *

Dribble for 30 kisses, but I had to end it because I didn't have as much time as I had hoped.. 


	2. Headphones

**Headphones**

* * *

"Numa Numa Yei! Ooh-a Ooh-a Ay! Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday!" The music burst from the cheap, old, well loved headphones. Ozone's musical work was left forgotten over Ichigo's shoes.Ichigo sat, the afternoon sun filtered in giving the bedroom a calm, warming glow. A gentle summer breeze swept in through the opened window. The youth in the room slumped in sorrow. "So… Rukia is to be married." Ichigo muttered. His striking orange hair even more brilliant in the afternoon sun. Byakuya's voice filtered through the lithe black butterfly. Absent words that wouldn't reach the stunned. The voice's presence forgotten Ichigo began to fall into himself. "Rukia's … gone?" The young man almost whimpered. Despite the warm sun, everything seemed to be turning grey. Just as his chest began to close, just as his hope dwindled, just as he was about to give up the small graceful company fluttered forward. Perched on Ichigo's tear stained lips Byauya's presence was strongly there. Not a word was spoken but the almost unbearable pain was suddenly less.

* * *

Rulers! Yay!

Another little drabble. Is it okay?


	3. In A Good Mood

** In A Good Mood**

* * *

Reclining back onto his hands Byakuya swings his legs over the edge of the porch. The brilliant spring sunlight warm on his face. Today his headdress was gone. So was his oh-so-formal attire. Instead here lay a simply dressed widower stretched out despite the bandaged thigh. With eyes closed and guard down the captain let the stresses of the day melt away; after all he is recovering. The medications of the day took effect, lightening his mood and giving everything a dream-like quality. Recalling the visit to the medical wing, the twinkle in Unohana's eye and the last second addition of muscle relaxers seemed to make sense now. He'll admit, to himself, that had he known the effect would be so… strong, he wouldn't have taken the pills. Accepting the situation he-

Became suddenly interrupted. "So, your Vice said you needed me for some reason." Ichigo boasted being overly loud to compensate for his trepidation and confusion at Byakuya's state of dress and nonchalant manner.

At this pleasantly haze filled stage both he and Renji know that he lost all energy and lay vulnerable. "Did he now? That devil…"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here Ichigo-bozu." Byakuya motioned with a short wave. Shuffling across the floor Ichigo sat himself next to the medicated man ignoring the use of –bozu.

"So what-?"

"Shhh." Byakuya silenced. Both men stared into the private courtyard. One with hair as flaming bright as the sun; the other with flowing ebony locks, the two created a beautiful yet peaceful contrast. Becoming lost in the warm, calm surroundings and equally enchanting company Ichigo felt all the stresses of living slowly slip away. All worries and concerns. The worry of practice, worry of living, worry of love, worry of others and worry of the reason that such an impressive captain called for his company then said and did nothing. With a light rustle of leaves and the wind the older man let sleep take him for the day, slouching down onto his companion.

Shifting only slightly to accommodate the both of them, Ichigo stared down in wonder. This man who has succeeded in life in most everyway now lay peaceful and silent in his lap. This man lost his childhood. Lost his wife, his love. Betrayed his own life changing vow, and fought to stay alive. This man who is showing the deepest of trust right now, suffered so much… I can't even imagine what his life must've been like. This amazing…

Lowering his head the young man followed his compulsion and laid a gentle kiss on the Elite's forehead. And ever so slowly a grin crept onto Byakuya's face.

* * *

Cutes-ie I know but it thought it was adorable! 


End file.
